Every Morning
by DreamingInTechnicolor
Summary: It's the trio's junior year in high school...will Gordo and Lizzie finally get together or will they just ignore their feelings? What will Miranda do to help the process along? LG. PG13 for minor language...better safe than sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lizzie McGuire and all other related characters, episodes, etc., is owned by Disney and the other owners, whoever they may be. Not me. I know, amazing, right? 

AN: This is set in the trio's junior year of high school. No POV yet, possibly journal entries later on, though. This should be a long story, even though it's my first. I'm looking for a beta reader, email me at gmterg@aol.com if you're interested.

AN 2: Italics represent either thoughts or flashbacks.

Every Morning: Chapter 1

Miranda was getting sort of angry, standing out in the rain. She had knocked on the Gordon's door quite a few times before she realized that Gordo was probably still asleep. He and Lizzie had horror movie night last night, and Miranda hadn't been able to go because of a babysitting job. She was lucky she knew where Gordo's mom hid the spare key, and returned to the front door after retrieving it. As she opened the door, she looked to her left, into the family room, and couldn't help grinning. Lizzie and Gordo were curled up together on the couch, and Lizzie had on Gordo's swim team sweatshirt. Gordo had his arms wrapped around Lizzie, and she was holding his hands. His grin was almost as big as hers. As Miranda decided to let them sleep, she grabbed the empty popcorn bowl and took it into the kitchen to rinse out. She put her purse on the table and took off her rain coat, while thinking deeply about Gordo and Lizzie. She knew they loved each other, and Gordo knew he loved Lizzie, but the only part of Lizzie that knew she loved Gordo was her subconscious. She walked to the edge of the living room and watched as Gordo slowly woke up. First, he seemed shocked to be holding Lizzie, but that was his brain thinking. When his heart kicked in twenty seconds later, he smiled, and snuggled closer to Lizzie, freeing one of his hands and brushing a few stray hairs out of her face. Miranda's heart went out to him...why Lizzie had to be so blind as to what she had was a mystery to Miranda, and had been, since she'd met the two of them in the second grade. 

__

"Hi," the little blacked haired girl said, as she hesitantly stood at the front of the classroom. "I'm Miranda Sanchez, and I just moved here from San Francisco."

"Class, please try to help Miranda out if she needs it. Miranda," she said to the girl who was cautiously shifting her weight back and forth "Why don't you sit at the table by the window with Elizabeth and David?" She motioned towards them, and Miranda walked over, taking one of the empty seats.

"Hi!" The girl with the blonde bob grinned. "I'm Elizabeth, but Gordo calls me Lizzie. You can, too." Miranda smiled and nodded. "Gordo..." Lizzie looked at the curly-haired boy and nudged him with her little elbow.

"Ow...Hi. I'm David, but you can call me Gordo, like Lizzie does." His bright blue eyes strayed back to Lizzie, and she nodded, smiling in encouragement.

"Gordo's shy. He always has been. 'Cept for when he's with me, cause we're best friends."

"Lizzie was born two weeks after me," Gordo had turned his attention back to Miranda. "We've been best friends forever. You can be our friend too, if you want."

"Sure," Miranda replied. Then she giggled. "Gordo sure is a funny name."

"His last name is Gordon, and David sounds too silly and grown-up," replied Lizzie, almost defensively, but then giggling too. But when she saw that her Gordo looked upset, she took his tiny hand in hers. "What's wrong, Gordo?"

"You guys are gonna be best friends and you'll forget all about me, Lizzie..." His eyes shined with unshed tears, and she sighed, brokenhearted.

"Gordo, I'll never leave you. We'll be together forever."

"Promise?"

"Promise." And Lizzie leaned over and gave Gordo a kiss on the cheek. He blushed, and pretty soon she did too, because Miranda started freaking out.

"Lizzie, you'll get coooooties!!! Eeeeeewwww...gross. Why'd you do that???"

"'Cause we love each other."

_If seven year old Lizzie had known that_, thought Miranda, _why cant sixteen year old Lizzie see that it's actually true? _Miranda watched as Lizzie opened her eyes as well, and saw the faintest glimmer of happiness buried in the wonderment in Lizzie's eyes. _Or does she? _thought Miranda. Lizzie blinked a few times and breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that Gordo was still asleep, and buried herself further in his arms. Gordo's eyes flew open and he almost gasped. When he reached the conclusion that Lizzie's subconscious was in control of "sleeping" Lizzie's snuggling actions, his eyes fell, but her wrapped his arms around her tighter, almost as if he were going to lose her. When this happened, Miranda watched Lizzie go through the same emotions. _Ha! _she thought,_ she does feel the same way_. _Maybe I should tell her about that sweatshirt she's wearing and see how she reacts_, thought Miranda. She grabbed her coat and purse and headed out the front door as quietly as possible, not minding the few remaining raindrops. She'd only need to pick up her copy of Cabin Fever that she'd lent to Gordo, and that could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Lizzie McGuire and all other related characters, episodes, etc., is owned by Disney and the other owners, whoever they may be. Not me. I know, amazing, right? 

AN: This is set in the trio's junior year of high school. No POV yet, possibly journal entries later on, though. This should be a long story, even though it's my first. I'm looking for a beta reader, email me at gmterg@aol.com if you're interested.

AN 2: Italics represent either thoughts or flashbacks.

Every Morning: Chapter 2

Lizzie sigh inwardly and wriggled free of Gordo's grasp. Not that she wanted to, but she had to go to the bathroom. When Gordo felt her trying to get up, he opened his eyes and loosened his grip. He watched her stand up and stretch, then make her way to the bathroom. As she returned to the living room, he watched her pull her hair into a ponytail, then quickly closed his eyes. She glanced at the clock on the DVD player and then he heard her scream "Ten thirty?" and then some (mostly) inaudible cursing. He opened his eyes and smirked, but inwardly he was telling him self to be witty. When she finally realized she had screamed, she gasped and he watched her turn around to look at him with the guiltiest eyes he'd seen since...last night after she ate the last strawberry poptart. He stared at her and cocked one eyebrow.

"Whataya trying to do, McGuire?" He dragged one of his hands up to his ear and rubbed it to emphasize his point. "Kill me before tomorrow's swim meet?"

"Shut up, you dirk. It's freaking ten thirty...scratch that, ten thirty-two Sunday morning, and that AP US essay is due tomorrow, third period." He realized she was seriously upset and sat up. He rubbed his eyes for a minute and then spoke.

"Breath, Liz, breathe. I'm helping you write that essay, remember?"

"Yeah, sure. Not like you won't just dis..." she trailed off, realizing she was going to reveal her childish feelings if she finished that sentence with "distract me," and tried not to blush when he looked at her like that. He could tell she had cut her sentence short for a reason, but he knew it couldn't possibly be the reason he hoped it was. She hadn't realized she had been silent for almost a minute until he started to talk.

"Not like I won't just dis- what, Liz?" She really hoped she wasn't blushing.

"Not like you won't just…destroy my self-confidence." It was more a question than a statement. "I mean, you'd just be so smart and understand everything, and I'd just be the dumb blonde, like always."

"Shut up. You know you're as smart as anyone. You just don't always try your hardest." And she could tell he was sincere. 

"Hey Gordo?"

"Yeah?" When she looked up, she thought that he'd know exactly what she wanted to say, but she saw confusion, worry, _and wait, _thought Lizzie…_is that hope in his eyes_?_ No, it couldn't be…I'm kidding myself. Great, now what am I going to say???_

"Umm…thanks. For everything." _Crap, _Gordo thought. _I was kidding myself. She'd never confess to having feelings for me. And even if she does, why should she…I never have._

"So…do you want to work on that…essay thing now?" _Great, now she'll think I'm a bumbling idiot on top of it all. Good job, Gordon._

"Yeah. Let me get my backpack." _God, he's so cute when he's nervous. Wait, nervous??? Why is he nervous? Or am I just way to optimistic?_

She walks so cute. Oh god, I need to stop doing this. I wonder what would happen if she found out about the sweatshirt she's wearing. But the only person who knows is Miranda…"Oh crap! Miranda!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Lizzie McGuire and all other related characters, episodes, etc., is owned by Disney and the other owners, whoever they may be. Not me. I know, amazing, right? 

AN: Wow, thanks for all of the reviews. I wasn't sure if I would get any. About the sweatshirt…I was and am actually saving it for later, its just a hint to Lizzie about Gordo's feelings. It's not anything earth shattering, you'll find out soon.

Every Morning: Chapter 3

__

She walks so cute. Oh god, I need to stop doing this. I wonder what would happen if she found out about the sweatshirt she's wearing. But the only person who knows is Miranda…"Oh crap! Miranda!"

"Gordo? What did you say?" Lizzie wandered back into the living room carrying her backpack. 

"Miranda. She was supposed to stop by around ten to pick up her movie. She knows where the spare key is. Why wouldn't she wake me up and ask me to get the DVD for her?" _Did she see us cuddling? And she left us that way???_

"I don't know, Gordon. Why don't you call her and ask?" _Oh crap! She must have seen me snuggling up to him. Great. She'll probably have figured it out by now anyway._

"We're meeting her at the Bean after my parents get back from that conference around four, I'll just bring it then." 

"Okay. So, ummm…my essay?"

"Right, right. Lets go in the kitchen." _That way we'll have separate chairs and I don't have to worry about getting distracted by your perfume or your hair or that face you make when you concentrate…_

"Gordo??? Earth to Gordo…you coming?" Lizzie was standing at the threshold to the kitchen, one hand on her hip, the other holding her backpack.

"Yeah, sure. I'm coming." As they got settled at the table, and started work on the essay, they both tried desperately not to get distracted, and more than once caught the other staring back at them. They actually forgot about Miranda until Gordo's parents got home at three thirty.

"David?" came Roberta Gordon's voice from the foyer. Gordo barely heard the slam of the door and his father putting down their overnight bags. He was too busy watching the sun dance on Lizzie's hair and light up over her freckles. "David?"

"What? Oh, were in here, Mom." Roberta made her way to the kitchen as her husband took their bags upstairs. 

"How was your weekend David? Why, hello, Elizabeth!" 

"Hello Mrs. Gordon. How was your conference?"

"It went very well, thanks."

"Lizzie and I are working on an essay for history, and we're meeting Miranda in about half an hour at the Digital Bean."

"That's fine with me. Your father and I are going to the office for a while. We'll be back at around seven. Drive safely, dear."

"Okay, mom." _Geez, mom. I've had my license for a year now. I'm not three years old any more. _He listened until his parents left, closing the front door behind them. "Do you want me to walk you home so you can get ready to meet the third musketeer?" he asked Lizzie.

"Yeah, I'm almost done with the conclusion." Gordo watched as Lizzie finished the last sentence of her essay and push it into a folder, which she put into her bag. She stood up, and so did her. 

As they made their way out his front door and down the street, he tried not to watch her out of the corner of his eye. Her hair was glowing like a dandelion after a summer rain shower, and she looked like an angel to him. Meanwhile, she was walking so close to him that she had to resist not grabbing his hand with hers on more than one occasion. The her, he smelled like fall and cinnamon and apple cider. She grinned, and he couldn't help but smile too. After what seemed like an eternity, or a moment frozen in time, for both of them, they reached her house. Lizzie pulled her key out of her back pack and opened her door, and left Gordo and her backpack in the t.v. room. He smiled as she climbed the stairs two at a time, and waited for her like it was nothing. He would wait for her until the cows came home. 

She came down ten minutes later, the whispers of makeup on her face. She was beaming, her golden hair pulled into a loose bun, with wisps framing her face. She was wearing black jeans with a slash in one knee and some old concert tee shirt. The out fit was completed with an old pair of Gordo's converses, which she had grown accustomed to wearing, even though they were sort of big on her. Her eyes twinkled and he stood up. The only thing he could think was _I can't believe the things you do to me, McGuire. The things you do._

"Where's my sweatshirt?"

"In my closet, do you want it right now?"

"No, keep it until whenever." _It was made for you anyway, but you wouldn't know that._


	4. Authors Note

AN: Hey guys. I'm so so so so so so so sorry about not having chapter for up this week. I've been really busy, and it is my junior year in high school, so you can't expect everything to be perfectly on time. Chapter four will be up next week, and hopefully chapter 5 too. I'm thinking the story will be 11 or so chapters long. BTW, I found a beta reader…just to let you know. Also, THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Once again, sorry for making you wait…it'll be up soon!

Dreamingintechnicolor / E


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Lizzie McGuire and all other related characters, episodes, etc., are owned by Disney and the other owners, whoever they may be. Not me. I know, amazing, right? 

AN: This is a chapter with some interaction between the three amigos, 'cause I thought some was needed. You'll find out about the sweatshirt next chapter, I swear! Also, I know every L/G fic out there uses this song, but its so perfect.

Every Morning: Chapter 4

They decided to drive to the Digital Bean so they would be on time meeting Miranda. They didn't want to waste any time walking all the way back to Gordo's to get his car, so they just took Lizzie's. She had gotten it for her birthday, and she loved it to death. It was a silver Audi TT, her dream car. She kept it pretty clean, which amazed everyone who'd ever seen the state of her bedroom. She jingled the keys as they made their way out the front door, Gordo still gaping at her. She couldn't help but smile. She climbed in and started the ignition, the car humming to life, the radio starting. Lizzie squealed, and Gordo cracked up.

__

"Ooh!!! Maroon 5! I love this song!!!" But just as soon as it started, it ended, and Lizzie pouted. As they drove along the sleepy streets of Hillridge, a new song hit the air waves, and both teenagers fell quiet, in awe.

"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
And tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh lets go back to the start"

__

Breathe, Lizzie, breathe. He can't tell. He doesn't know you're nervous. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

  
"Running in circles, coming in tails  
Heads on a science apart   
Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start"

__

Come on Gordon, man. Pull it together. She'll figure it out if you get this nervous during every song that reminds you of her…of you and her…oh god, oh god, oh god.  
  
"I was just guessing at numbers and fingers  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing tails  
Coming back as we are  
  
Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start"

Neither tore their eyes off of the front window or the road ahead as the song played. As it finally came to an end, they both realized that they had been holding their breath. _But why? _thought Lizzie. _Why would _he _be holding _his _breath? No, he wasn't, I'm hallucinating. _Lizzie parked the car in front of the Bean, and stopped the engine, her heart pounding in her chest. _Good thing she cant see my heart beating. It feels like a sledge hammer, _thought Gordo. They climbed out of the car and walked into their frequented hangout, and breathed a mutual sigh of relief when they saw that Miranda was already there.

"Hey Randa!" Lizzie exclaimed, comforted beyond all rational belief.

"Hey Liz. Gee, Dave, I'm glad you're as excited to see me as Lizzie is." Gordo looked up from his feet at the sound of his real name and blushed furiously. 

"Sorry, Miranda. Just thinking."

"No problem. Hey, chica," she said, turning to Lizzie "why don't you come over here with me," as she stood up from the couch they were on and grabbed Lizzie's arm, pulling her towards a table, "while Gordo gets us our munchies. Okay? Good." She shoved Gordo towards the counter and dragged Lizzie to a table for four in a back corner.

"What is up???" she hissed. Lizzie bit her lower lip and tugged at a lose piece of her hair.

"Nothing. What do you mean?"

"What do I mean??? ¿Cómo puede pensar posiblemente usted que creeré que ese joder da nada sucedió entre usted dos?" Lizzie hated it when Miranda ranted and raved in Spanish. Though it was the trio's third year taking Spanish class, Miranda could talk faster than even Lizzie herself, especially in Spanish.

"Translate, please." Lizzie swallowed. She wasn't sure she actually wanted to hear the translation.

"How can you possibly think that I am going to believe that nothing fu…effing happened between you two?"

"Because nothing did." Lizzie swallowed again. "There was just some song on the radio, that one by Coldplay, and we sort of froze. Okay?"

"Ooooh…you like him. Not like I didn't know already, but at least you admitted it to yourself. Finally."

"Wait, who said that…" but before she could finish, Gordo walked over, carrying a tray with their food on it. He set it down and sat next to Miranda, avoiding Lizzie's gaze for a while. He munched on his curly fries and played the song in his head over and over. That is, until Miranda jabbed him in the ribs, and he looked up, dropping a half-eaten fry.

"What do you want?" he barked at her.

"Geez. Calm down, Gordo. Lizzie went to the bathroom. What did you do to her?"

"What did I do? What did _I _do? She's killing me, Miranda. Killing Me."

"I know. Hey, don't worry, it'll work out. You can't be like this for tomorrow's meet. Breathe in and out, Gordo. In and out. I'll figure out something."

"What do you mean?" He was seriously confused. _Does she know something I don't? _Gordo asked himself.

"Go home and get some rest, Gordo. You need it."

"Umm, okay? I guess you're right. Bye, Miranda."

"Bye Gordo." As he got up and left, Lizzie walked back to the table.

"Where's he going. We only just got here."

"He's taking a walk. Home, in fact. He needed some rest."

"Oh," Lizzie replied weakly, almost unconvinced. "Okay then. I should go too. Want a ride?" she offered.

"Sure."


End file.
